Allen Lenards
Information Allen Lenards is a Gifted Human and a member of The Protectors of The Light. He is the descendant of the ancient protector Kelris, who sacrificed himself to seal away the Shadowrealm and its forces from ever escaping into the Multiverse. Being gifted, he has magical abilities that allow him to control fire and lava at his command. He is also experienced in swordsmanship as well for melee combat. He is presumed dead after sacrificing himself to weaken the Shadowrealm before it imploded and destroyed the Omniverse. After being discovered as the true identity of Alkorin, Allen was killed by Seris Lorthare in order to free him from the Shadow's torment. History Born in the year 5048, Allen Elias Lenards was born without knowing about his protector past for most of his life until he turned 18, when his father told him the story of his great great grandfather Kelris, a protector who sacrificed his life by banishing the Shadows from the Multiverse and sealing off their world, but at the cost of becoming trapped in the Shadowrealm as well. But before being trapped, it is said he sent The Amulet of The Protectors away until the day a descendant with potential as a Protector is discovered. 500 years later, Allen and his friends Rick and Chris were heading to the skate park, the amulet teleported itself in front of them with Allen getting curious and putting in his pocket. After taking a few steps however, the Amulet began to glow and proceeded to take Allen to the vault the Amulet was stored where Princess Celestia, Lieutenant Richards, Tempest Shadow, and Garrick Vons were waiting for him, telling him that he has been chosen as a Protector of The Light and must help the Multiverse defeat the Shadowrealm, which has shown to be corroding the magical seal away due to its constantly flowing dark magic. They reveal that without Kelris, they will be unable to defeat the Shadows due to the possibility that their tech and weaponry may have evolved over the 500 years of banishment. He reluctantly accepts the offer and begins training under Garrick's teachings in Protector combat. He was present at the return of the Shadows and Delanis on the day he arrived. He then became the main assassination target of The Warriors of Darkness in order for the amulet of the protectors to be rendered useless due to Allen being the only one able to use it. He becomes determined to stop Delanis and Atlas from taking the Multiverse and destroying all life present in the Omniverse. He seems to develop a deep friendship with Tempest, Kyle Richards, and his teammates, but he hangs out with Tempest more than Kyle, with Kyle even labeling the two "lovebids" along with Rex. After taking part in the final assault on the Shadowrealm, Allen manages to incapacitate and kill Delanis after a long battle that resulted in Kelris's death and Allen sacrificing himself by absorbing the Shadowrealm's core into the Multiversal Stone, destroying the stone and possibly Allen as well. Description Allen is a 19 year old Gifted human with blonde hair, a black and grey t-shirt, blue jeans, red and black sneakers and green eyes. He possesses many fire related magic abilities and expert knowledge of all kinds of swords and blades. He also has The Amulet of The Protectors, a magical artifact that has exceptional magic power, enough to seal entire universes off from the Multiverse, such as the Shadowrealm. He intends to use his power to destroy Delanis and sealing off the Shadowrealm forever. He also has a scar running across his right side after being critically wounded by Delanis during their first battle. Darkness Rising Storyline Allen appears as the main protagonist and as a member of The Protectors of The Light. He leads the group along with Garrick in order to defeat Delanis's forces. He is presumably killed after he absorbs the dark power of The Shadowrealm to prevent it from imploding on the Omniverse. Dark Skies Storyline Allen is mentioned several times throughout LOTM: Dark Skies by Seris and a few other heroes. He is remembered for his sacrifice and continues to inspire heroes to this day.Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Gifted Category:Deceased Characters